Cell therapy has become very attractive in medical technology in recent years because it provides a unique opportunity to treat certain diseases (e.g. human liver cirrhosis). In cell therapies, molecules, drugs or genes such as plasmid DNA, sRNA, miRNA, shRNA, nanoparticle or nanowire are to be delivered to the cell cytoplasm or nuclei in order that they become functional and therapeutic. Such molecules play important roles in medical treatment. However, these molecules are typically rather complicated and cannot penetrate cell membranes efficiently or effectively by simple diffusion. Various approaches have been suggested to deliver these molecules to cells such as cell penetrating peptides, electroporation, ballistic nanoparticle delivery, viral vectors and nanoneedles. However, they suffer from different limitations. One of the challenges is that the cells are very delicate and fragile. Thus, when attempting to penetrate their cell membrane they often sustain excessive cell damage causing cell death. Other challenges include whether means for use in introducing the molecules to the cells are effectively structured to ensure successful or effective delivery. As such, a vast number of different factors are to be taken into consideration in achieving a balance of successful delivery.
The present invention seeks to address some of the problems in delivering molecules into a subject and in particular within cells or nucleus of the cells, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.